


Peter Parker’s adventure in babysitting

by Takeitawaypenny



Series: Peter Parker’s second family. [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Peter is a human teddy bear, babysitter!Peter, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Michelle ropes Peter into babysitting her siblings. Peter ends up having a lot more fun then he thought he would have.





	Peter Parker’s adventure in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while I was babysitting my neighbors kids while their parents went out to see infinity War. A lot of what is in here is stuff that happened to me tonight or other times I Have babysat for them. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

Peter was actually really nervous right now. 

Mj had asked him to watch her little siblings while she and her parents went out to dinner and a movie to celebrate her first victory for decathlon as team leader. 

Peter wasn’t sure at first, but then she told him she would have a Star Wars marathon with him if he did, plus the money her mom was going to pay him. So he bit the bullet and said yes. 

How hard can watching a 4 year old, 6 year old and 8 year old. They can practically take care of themselves right... 

WRONG 

6:45pm  
“Okay Pete I stuck all our emergency contacts on the fridge. Shawn should be able to help you if you can’t find anything. Devon and Lila should go to bed by around 8 o’clock Shawn can stay up a little later if he wants. There’s some pizza in the fridge you can heat up if your hungry. The kids already ate but if they are good you can give them some ice cream it’s in the right side of the freezer. Like I said if you can’t find anything Shawn can help he’s pretty self sufficient. Okay we’re gonna head out now does everything sound good?” 

Peter could barely pay attention to anything Mrs.Jones was saying because Lila the youngest had started trying to climb up into his arms. While Devon the six year old was very loudly asking if he liked dinosaurs. 

“Mom I’m sure Peter will be fine. Keeping kids entertained is basically his superpower” Mj says as she smirks at Peter with a knowing look. 

“Y-yeah I’ll be fine Mrs.Jones don’t worry about I’ve watched so many kids before.” 

Lies Peter has only really watched one kid before and that was his neighbor Kenny. Peter would watch him for 2 hours after school a couple times a week. While he waited for his mom to come home from work. And all he really had to do then was sit on the couch and do his homework while Kenny watched Cartoon Network. 

Mr. Jones interrupts that train of thought when he says “that’s enough Jaylynn I’m sure the boy is perfectly capable of watching them for a few hours. If we don’t leave now we’re going to miss our reservation.” 

“Alright then kids you heard the man come over here and say goodbye.” 

Mrs. Jones then proceeds to kiss all her children on their foreheads. Before calling out as they walk out the door. 

“Be good for Peter guys. If your naughty for her boyfriend Michelle will be so embarrassed.” 

Peter cheeks turn pink as Michelle groans. 

“He is not my boyfriend! Let’s go! Bye midgets! Bye Pete!” 

And just like that Peter is alone with 3 kids. Now the fun begins. 

“Do you like legos? Michelle says you like legos. She talks about you a lot you know. Like this one Time she was telling this story about how she made you laugh and milk flew out your nose. And then another time she waved at you and you ran straight into a ..” 

“Stop hogging him! Peter is here for all of us.” Devon Interrupts Shawn. “Can I go on your shoulders?” 

“Uhh I guess.” Peter has barely finished his sentence when he feels a little body not unlike a chimpanzee start climbing up his back. Lila then starts to cry that it is her turn. So he grab her as well and moves Devon so that he is on his left shoulder then places Lila on his right. 

“Okay is everyone Okay up there.” He can easily hold the two with his super strength. It’s when Shawn asks him where he can go that’s when Peter starts to think he might have a problem. 

“Bud I really don’t have any room left for you right now.” Peter tells the oldest sibling. 

“It’s no fair! Why do the little kids always get to do the fun stuff? I wish I didn’t have a little brother and sister.” Shawn says with a sniff. 

“Hey it’s okay why don’t we find something we all can do alright? Why don’t we play hide and seek? You guys like hide and seek don’t you?” Peter says as he lowers the kids from his shoulders and places them on the floor. 

“That sounds good! Peter you count first and we’ll hide.” Devon says. “Count to 167. So we have time to hide.” 

Peter chuckles to himself at the oddly specific number. But then turns around so that he can’t see the kids. 

“Okay I’m starting! 1! 2! 3!...” 

 

7:30pm 

“Come on guys this isn’t funny anymore!” Peter hadn’t seen the kids since before he started counting 20 minutes ago. 

“If you come out now we can watch a show....” no response. 

“I’ll let you have I cream.” Silence. 

“Come on Peter think. What do kids like? Ah ha! I’ll talk to you guys about Spider-Man!!” 

.... 

“You’ve met Spider-Man?!?!” Finally the kids seem to appear out of nowhere looking wide eyed at Peter begging to hear about one of New York’s hero’s. 

“Yeah I’ve met he saved me from getting hit by a taxi once.” Now that really wasn’t a lie his Spidey sense has saved him from becoming pavement paste many times. 

“What was he like? Did he let you use his webs?” Shawn asks. From his seat on the couch. 

“He’s really cool. He even let me take a picture of him. I think he was kinda mad that I wasn’t watching where I was going and almost got hit by a car so he didn’t let me use his webs. He also told me to always remember to look both ways before you cross the street and never jaywalk.” 

Peter adds so that maybe these kids will take something from this fictional story. 

“What else did he do?” 

Peter then goes on to tell the kids more story’s for the next half hour until he realizes it’s 8:00 which means bedtime for Lila and Devon. 

“Come on little guys time for bed.” Peter says as he picks Lila up off the couch and balances her so that she’s on his hip. 

“But we haven’t had dessert yet?” Devon says. 

“Well it’s too late now, you should have reminded me earlier, instead hiding from me for half an hour.” 

“But Peter, Mom always lets us have dessert.” Devon whined. 

“If I give it to you do you promise to go straight to bed after and not fight with me?” 

“We promise.” All the kids say at once. And how can Peter say no to all those cute little faces. 

“Alright you can have the Ice cream but you have to eat it in the Kitchen and go to bed right after.” 

And so 8:00pm turns to 8:15 and the kids aren’t any closer to sleeping. 

“Lila come over here and go to the bathroom real quick. so I can brush your teeth.” 

“Okay Peter.” Lila says from the potty. “I’m done.” 

“Okay wipe and wash your hands.” Peter says from his position leaning against the door frame facing the hallway. 

“I can’t wipe by myself I’m only four.” She says holding up four fingers Incase peter forgot what four looked like. 

Oh no Peter did not sign up for this. Boys are so much easier you just pee and leave. He has to do this she’s just sitting there helpless.

“Uh Okay I’m just gonna hell you out alright.” 

And so the deed is done and Peter can help the little girl wash her hands and brush her teeth. 

“Devon your turn.” 

Devon’s time around go’s much sooner until he decides to ask Peter mid pee. 

“Are you a boy or a girl.” 

“I’m a boy. Why?” 

“It’s just that it’s usually girls that watch us like Michelle or sometimes her friend Liz. But she hasn’t been here in a while. It’s cool that you’re a boy and babysit though. I want to babysit when I’m older.” 

“I think you would be really good at babysitting Devon.” 

“Thanks Peter. You’re the best babysitter in the world.” 

9:00

Will these kids just go to bed already. He brushed their teeth. Helped them put on their pajamas. Read them stories. And turned on their night lights. What else is he supposed to do? 

“Peter I had a nightmare.” 

Ugh this is the 4th time Lila has left the room claiming that she has had a nightmare. 

“Lila you couldn’t have had a nightmare you never went to sleep.” 

Peter tells her through the door. 

“But there was a ladybug and a vampire and...” 

“Lila go to sleep.” 

“Peter!” 

“Lila now!!” 

Peter can hear her tiny feet paddle to her bed across the wooden floor. Peter had told Shawn to go to bed ten minutes ago and he listened right away he just wished Lila would do that too. It seems that by now Devon has fallen asleep too. He had heard Shawn reading him yet another story when he went into their shared room. But now even with his enhanced hearing Peter can’t hear anything but breathing coming from the boys shared bedroom. 

“Peter will you please come sleep with me? I miss Michelle.” 

Lila and Michelle share a room. Something that Peter heard a lot about from Mj’s constant complaining that whenever her little sister couldn’t sleep she would just crawl into her bed. Which apparently happened a lot. 

Peter opens the bedroom door and takes a seat in a bean bag chair at the end of Lila’s twin bed. 

“Is this better?” 

“No i need someone to cuddle like a big teddy bear. Will you come up here and sleep with me please.” 

Peter can feel his resolve weakening as she looks at him with her big brown eyes. 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Peter crawls into the bed beside her and she cuddles right up onto his chest and tucks her head under his chin. Her curly hair is tickling his nose but he can’t find the will to care as he hears her say. 

“Goodnight Peter. I love you.” In her tiny little sleepy four year old voice. 

“Goodnight Lila get some rest.” Peter says as he yawns. He can just rest his eyes for a few minutes right? 

______________________________________

11:00pm 

Michelle and her parents walk through her front door but they don’t see Peter anywhere. Her mom says she’s going to check the family room. And Michelle decides to check upstairs. Her father takes his place in his favorite recliner not caring that the teenager that’s supposed to be watching his kids is missing. 

Mj walks upstairs and when she can’t find Peter in the bathroom or her brothers room she decides to check her own room. 

That’s where she finds Peter and Lila snuggled together sound asleep under Lila’s Moana blanket. Peter snoring slightly and Lila sleeping with a little smile on her face. Mj takes a picture, so preoccupied in getting evidence of this adorableness to use against Peter In the future. That she doesn’t hear her mom come in the room behind her. 

“Aww your boyfriend’s so sweet.” Her mother says as she gazes at the snoozing pair. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Mj says for what seems like the thousandth time. 

“Well maybe you should change that. How many sixteen year old boys do you know that would give up a Friday night to watch their friends little siblings if they weren’t interested.” 

“Maybe that’s true. But Peter Parker is the most selfless sixteen year old boy I know and he would do this for anyone no matter who asked him.” Mj says. 

“All the more reason for you to date.” Michelle’s Mom says in a teasing voice. “Well I’m going to call his aunt and tell her that Peter’s going to be staying the night. I don’t want to wake him up right now and I doubt Lila would be happy if she woke up and her human teddy bear was missing. Goodnight honey, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Mrs.Jones then exits the room leaving Mj to think maybe dating Peter Parker wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

Just then Lila starts to whimper and Peter just hugs her closer to himself to soothe her. And Michelle knows that yeah dating Peter Parker definitely wouldn’t be the worst thing In the world.


End file.
